


Opened

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 100 TianShan Smut Prompts [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: In response to the TianShan Christmas Event.Day 2 - Presents.Established relationship, Bottom!Tian.He Tian was sweaty, as sweaty as he would get after playing basketball for hours. His hair was completely disheveled and wet, framing his beautiful face as it was stuck to his cheeks. Those same cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink, which would be imperceptible if Redhead wasn’t paying so much attention to every single detail. His grey eyes were clouded, darkened and slitted, observing every single reaction he was drawing from Mo Guan Shan in what seemed like expectation.His only piece of clothing was boxers, and by the way he was kneeling on the bed, Redhead could see his arousal clearly. But the thing that shocked Mo Guan Shan the most was the fact that both of He Tian’s hands were tied up in front of his chest in a fancy red bow, that looked like it had been made with meticulousness, it was indeed a pro work.And to wrap everything up, there was a white box, closed by another fancy red bow, sitting on the bed’s edge, a centimeter from falling.





	Opened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traceytries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/gifts).



> So, I dedicated this fanfiction to [traceytries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/pseuds/traceytries) because they were literally the BEST and drew visual for the fanfiction, which you can find here: [Bottom!Tian](https://teanshan.tumblr.com/post/168770904463/i-didnt-have-any-plans-for-day-2-presents-but).
> 
> Thank you very much, I loved it <3
> 
> Now, enjoy the fanfiction~

It took about fifteen minutes to Redhead finally understand what was going on right in front of his eyes.

All he remembered was a hasty call from Jian Yi, saying that He Tian wouldn’t stop pestering him about how he wanted his red ball of fluff to visit him on that Christmas Eve.

But the sight he found when he entered He Tian’s apartment surely was something Mo Guan Shan wasn’t waiting for.

Yes, the person kneeling on He Tian’s excessively large bed was its owner, Mo Guan Shan could see that much only by looking that black hair and shit-eating grin. At the same time, though, it didn’t seem like that person was the ‘I’m better than everyone else’ He Tian Redhead knew.

No, He Tian would never look so… Vulnerable.

And even though it was a one in a million times kind of sight, Mo Guan Shan was having a hard time taking everything in.

He Tian was sweaty, as sweaty as he would get after playing basketball for hours. His hair was completely disheveled and wet, framing his beautiful face as it was stuck to his cheeks. Those same cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink, which would be imperceptible if Redhead wasn’t paying so much attention to every single detail. His grey eyes were clouded, darkened and slitted, observing every single reaction he was drawing from Mo Guan Shan in what seemed like expectation.

His only piece of clothing was boxers, and by the way he was kneeling on the bed, Redhead could see his arousal clearly. But the thing that shocked Mo Guan Shan the most was the fact that both of He Tian’s hands were tied up in front of his chest in a fancy red bow, that looked like it had been made with meticulousness, it was indeed a pro work.

And to wrap everything up, there was a white box, closed by another fancy red bow, sitting on the bed’s edge, a centimeter from falling.

Taking the deepest breath he had ever taken and trying his hardest to control the damn hormones that wanted to drive him wild, Mo Guan Shan finally could make his brain work into making a sentence that actually made sense.

“The fuck?” Or that was what he planned, until his tongue betrayed him.

“It’s Christmas!” He Tian answered in cheerfulness, his voice at least two tones deeper and obviously hoarser. “The box, it’s one of your Christmas presents, Little Mo.”

Redhead didn’t answer or move at first, as he was trying to guess things. But soon he realized He Tian was the last person he would be able to figure out, so he walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, grabbing the box midway.

The box was way lighter than he thought, considering its size, and when he shook it lightly, it made a hollow sound. Whatever was inside of it, it was small and probably made of some hard material. His hands made their way to the bow, but just before untying it, Mo Guan Shan hesitated and retreated. Even though it was hard to figure He Tian out, the way he looked eager was obvious enough for Redhead to notice that the thing he wanted the most, was for that box to be opened.

Also, as he had drawn closer to He Tian, he could hear a faint sound coming from him, a sound that Mo Guan Shan couldn’t be certain of what it was, but deep down he knew it resembled him of something he knew way too well.

So it was time to play.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Mo Guan Shan put the box on the floor, beside the bed, in a place he knew He Tian would struggle to reach.

“Tradition says that we can only open our Christmas presents after midnight, Tian.” He smiled showing his teeth, something that was rare for Mo Guan Shan. He only gave those sorts of smiles when he was up to no good.

He Tian’s reaction sure paid off, so priceless it was.

His eyes growing wide and his expression desperate.

“Please, open the damn box.” Redhead wasn’t sure if it was in He Tian’s plans or not, but his voice wavered and it sounded more like a plead than anything else.

And He Tian pleading was something – up until that point – impossible.

“Why would I?” Mo Guan Shan asked, being playful for once in his life. “It’s my present, I can open it whenever I want.”

“One of your presents is opened already.” He Tian tried arguing, knowing that his arguments were always better than Redhead’s. “I’m here, right in front of you.”

“Oh, so you are my Christmas present as well?” His raised brow was meant to hide his excitement, but he knew he wasn’t doing a great of a job. “But you are not opened.”

And then there it was again, the usual He Tian with his smug grin. It was a fact that he had the upper hand once more when his expression changed so much with so little.

“Are you sure about that?”

Hinting tone.

Teeth biting his lower lip.

Moan.

Suddenly Mo Guan Shan recognized the sound.

It was buzzing.

Redhead’s body moved so fast that he was amazed that he didn’t fall.

He grabbed the box and ripped the neat bow, not caring if he had just fucked up a beautiful handy work. The lid was also discarded fast, being thrown so far it almost hit the Christmas Tree that decorated the living room.

And there it was.

A controller.

It wasn’t much bigger than a few centimeters and it was bright pink. It had a small wheel, which Mo Guan Shan guessed was to control the speed, which was confirmed when he noticed the ‘+’ and ‘-’ signs at each side. He peeked at He Tian, trying to read his reactions, and got surprised when he saw He Tian’s breath hitch every time his thumb got near the wheel. The controller also had a switch, probably made to turn it on and off.

“That’s a hell of a Christmas present.” Redhead commented, turning his head to face He Tian while his thumb increased the intensity. It was delightful how He Tian’s eyes closed immediately and his teeth bit his lips harder, making them white. “Lemme see it.”

When he said that, He Tian answered by opening his eyes and showing a cocky smile. It was clear that he wouldn’t do things just because Mo Guan Shan was telling him to do so. He Tian wasn’t the kind of person who was ordered around. But Redhead still had the upper hand, and with that in mind he increased the intensity to the maximum in less than a second.

And that was a pleasurable view.

He Tian’s reaction was immediate. His back arched and he moaned so loud, slow and long that he was sure the neighbors from the below floor had heard him. It was the lewdest sound Mo Guan Shan had ever seen He Tian make, and he wanted more of that. Another thing that was noticed when the intensity was increased was that the dark spot in front of He Tian’s boxers as slowly growing in size.

That felt good and Redhead knew that better than anyone else.

He also knew it wasn’t nearly enough to push He Tian over the edge.

That was what made things so fun.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

At that moment Mo Guan Shan was a hundred percent sure that now He Tian knew how he felt when he was given those arrogant grins.

It was wonderful seeing He Tian huffing and scowling while he raised his torso, being able to look right into Redhead’s eyes again. He mumbled a curse and lowered his tied hands, his thumbs crossing the boxers’ waistband. It was obvious that He Tian was trying to take them off with all his might, but whoever tied him up, did it in a way he couldn’t move his hands past his hips.

Even though both He Tian and Mo Guan Shan knew that it didn’t really matter how much he struggled, he wouldn’t be able to take off his boxers by himself, He Tian was way too proud to admit defeat that easily. That’s why it took at least ten more tries, a lot of annoyed grumbles, muttered cussing words, and a really long huff for him to finally look at Redhead again and say.

“I can’t.”

“I know that.” Mo Guan Shan smiled victorious, recording all of those new reactions He Tian was making deep inside his mind. “I wanted to see you try, though.”

“You fucking…” He Tian hissed. His threatening tone would be menacing if he wasn’t in such situation.

“You want me to help you?” Redhead asked, the controller in his hand and his thumb lowering the speed until the buzzing couldn’t be heard if they were talking.

“That’s a dumb question.” He Tian snarled. It seemed like his mood was getting worse each second that passed and he was still hard. “You know the answer.”

“Then ask for it.” Mo Guan Shan leaned his left hand on the bed while he crossed his legs, his right thumb playing with the controller. In one second he was making it stronger, but on the following one he was making it weaker, torturing He Tian slowly.

“Take them off.” That wouldn’t do, and because of that Redhead raised the intensity in one go again, this time laughing when He Tian arched and moaned.

“That won’t do.” Mo Guan Shan shook his head, his tongue clicking inside his mouth. “You need to be nicer, Tian, show me your manners.”

“Ugh, come on Shan.” He Tian said in what seemed like a whine, but wasn’t quite it, his body straight once more and his eyes watching as Redhead lowered the speed.

“You know what you have to do.”

“I’m seriously regretting all of this.” He Tian sighed, and it was obvious that he was almost giving in. Mo Guan Shan just had to play a little bit more and he would get what he wanted.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that whole thing…” Redhead pointe at He Tian, his finger making circles in the air. “Was all you doing.” He looked at the controller thoughtful, deciding if he would raise the intensity or leave it like that. “But you thought I was going to get all ashamed on you, play coy.” His face turned to He Tian and he smirked, as He Tian’s expression proved him he was right. “You weren’t waiting for me doing with you what you usually do with me.”

“I hate it when you’re unpredictable.”

“Too bad for your controlling mania, isn’t it?” Mo Guan Shan winked, his teeth biting his lower lip. It was taking all of his willpower to keep it cool.

That comment seemed to do the trick.

He Tian looked Redhead deep inside his eyes and got closer to him, struggling with his movements but eventually being able to straddle Mo Guan Shan’s hips. He leaned down and bit his earlobe, whispering low and deep afterwards.

“Just kidding, I’m loving it.” He then retreated and smiled triumphant. “Please, Shan, take them off of me.” He Tian finished it off by grinding their crotches together and groaning pleased with the friction. “Please, you are the only one who can do it.”

He wasn’t lying. Mo Guan Shan was the only one that could do it.

Finally giving in to his mind screaming ‘fuck self-control’, Redhead grabbed He Tian by the hips and switched their positions. He took in the sight for a few seconds before he closed their mouths in a heated kiss.

It didn’t really matter if there was way too much tongue, or if their teeth bumped against each other once or twice, all that mattered was that He Tian’s lips were begging to be ravished and that was exactly what Mo Guan Shan would do. It was the first time He Tian was completely at his mercy and Redhead would enjoy it thoroughly.

As he kept kissing He Tian, his hands made their way to his underwear waistband, lowering it as fast as he could while he was trying to concentrating on the kiss. Doing two things at the same time wasn’t an easy task, after all. When the underwear was low enough that it wasn’t within reach anymore, Mo Guan Shan parted their lips and finished taking it off, leaving it on the floor.

He pulled He Tian by the bow tied on his wrists and made him stand up, standing up himself in the process. Redhead then turned He Tian around, pressing his back to his chest, feeling the faint vibrations near his crotch. He turned the speed up a little more, pleased with the sensation it brought. But the fun was far from being only that. No. So he pushed He Tian on the bed again, quite rough for his own liking, but it was hard to control things in the situation he was.

In the end He Tian was on all fours, his head pressed against his forearms and his ass in the air, showing Mo Guan Shan what he wanted to see since the beginning.

As Redhead suspected, He Tian did have a vibrator shoved deep inside his ass, and it was as pink as its controller. His hand went for He Tian’s butt and caressed it, squeezing it a little. His fingers then found his rear, and he circled it a few times, while his other hand kept on increasing the vibrator’s intensity. Mo Guan Shan then held the vibrator with his fingertips and started moving it while it shook inside of He Tian. And every each moan He Tian made was turning him on more and more.

“For how long do you plan on keep torturing me?” He Tian said between pants, clearly affected by Mo Guan Shan’s ministrations. “Do you have any idea for how long I’ve been hard?”

“I’d guess a couple hours.” Redhead mumbled, his body moving to He Tian’s side while his hands kept on thrusting the vibrator in and out in a slow motion. “Do you wanna come?”

“Of course I want.” He Tian tried saying it serious, but he couldn’t hold the moan that left his throat when Mo Guan Shan brushed his prostate with the vibrator. “You are gonna make me beg again, aren’t you?”

“You know it.” Redhead answered, his left hand turning He Tian’s head to the side, so they could kiss again.

The kiss was sloppy, with way too much tongue and drool was running down their faces, but they didn’t care about it at all. He Tian was lost in pleasure, his brain having a hard time to focus on his mouth while his ass was feeling that good. Mo Guan Shan was too concentrated into moving the vibrator, and it was not like a sloppy kiss would kill any of them.

“Please.” There it was, the pleading Redhead was dying to see again. “Make me come, Shan.”

As much as Mo Guan Shan wanted to make a snarky comment in the lines of ‘You bet I will’ or something close to that, he restrained himself from doing that. Instead, he turned He Tian around once more, pressing his back to the mattress, admiring the view while his hand worked on a perpetual in-and-out motion. He Tian looked stunning it didn’t matter the situation and that was kind of annoying.

Brushing that thought off and focusing on the fact that this very stunning person was his usually dominating boyfriend and he was laying there, all opened and submissive, Redhead decided to do what he was asked – begged – to do so.

He kneeled between He Tian’s legs and started kissing, licking and biting all of He Tian’s upper body. Mo Guan Shan tested the waters by sucking on a nipple, trying to see what kind of reaction he would get with the act, and he was granted with a sudden gasp, gasp that turned out to be a surprise even for He Tian himself. He probably didn’t know about his sensitive nipples.

That made Redhead bolder and braver, as he started working on both places at the same time. Still, it wasn’t enough to make He Tian come. It was far from that, actually. And Mo Guan Shan was aware that in order to make He Tian orgasm, he would have to touch his dick – and it really didn’t matter how much he wanted to see He Tian coming with his dick untouched.

With that in mind, Redhead lowered his body even more on the bed and took He Tian’s dick into his mouth. His lips and tongue moved fast and skillfully, as he knew what he was doing. Being together for quite some time taught Mo Guan Shan’s the ways of making He Tian orgasm faster, especially because sometimes it was hard to deal with his rabbit-like libido when his own ass was sore.

Call it aces up sleeves, for Redhead it was just a way of being able to walk the morning after.

What Mo Guan Shan wasn’t expecting was the hard thug on the longer strands of his hair, pulling him away from He Tian’s dick.

“I thought you wanted to come.” He said confused, not sure on how to deal with He Tian.

“I want, but I want to come while you fuck me, not some plastic dildo.”

It took about thirty seconds for Redhead to close his gaping mouth, finally grasping the situation. And when that happened, he moved all clumsy towards He Tian’s bedside drawer, trying to fish for lube and condoms. Once he had found them, he came back to He Tian. Steadying his shaky hands, Mo Guan Shan opened the condom wrapper and rolled it on his dick, lubing it afterwards.

Redhead then took a last look at He Tian’s asshole with the pink vibrator still in deep and took it off, now admiring his gaping hole, that was looking eager to be filled again. In one swift and smooth motion, as He Tian was already stretched, he buried himself in, his whole body overwhelmed with the heat and all of those new sensations.

Yes, that was the first time he was topping.

Not really sure on what to do, he waited for any cues, any hints He Tian could give him. All he got were hips thrusting downwards, seeking for more contact. And of course, a threatening-like comment.

“Just fucking move already.”

He Tian didn’t need to repeat himself. Mo Guan Shan was way past the make-him-beg phase and all of this felt to new and too good to be true, so he would enjoy it while he wasn’t waken up. So Redhead started to move his hips in sync with He Tian’s, meeting his thrusts with his own, slowly building up a pace.

It started calm, but soon both of them were getting more impatient and their speed started picking up. Still, Mo Guan Shan wasn’t fully pleased with He Tian’s reactions. He wanted to hear him moan like he was doing earlier that night. He wanted to make He Tian come while screaming, feeling so good that it was too hard to contain.

In order to do that, though, Redhead knew what he needed to do. And what he needed to do was exactly what He Tian would do to him every single night they spent together. He needed to find his sweet spot and play with it mercilessly.

Luckily for Mo Guan Shan, he knew where it was inside himself, and as far as human anatomy goes, it meant that He Tian’s would probably be around the same place. It meant that, for He Tian’s surprise, it only took one change of angle and Redhead hit it dead-on.

And _oh_ did He Tian scream.

He whined and screamed and moaned and yelled and cried like his life depended on it. But not only because it felt good, but also because it didn’t matter how much great he was feeling, it was still unbearable how not enough it was. It really sucked that his hands were still tied and he couldn’t hit his dick in order to give it a well-deserved pump.

“Untie my hands or jerk me off, for the love of any gods you believe in, but please stop torturing me.” Burying his pride seven feet deep, He Tian begged for the fourth time that night, almost thanking out loud when Mo Guan Shan complied.

He Tian didn’t expect Redhead to do both, though.

First he untied his hands, leaving the red lace beside He Tian’s head. But when his hands flew downwards in order to relieve himself from his aching erection, Mo Guan Shan slapped his hands away, palming him instead.

So that was what it felt like when someone was pleasing him from his ass and dick at the same time. So that was how Redhead felt when he thrust in hard and deep, ramming his prostate, and pumped his cock while doing it.

_Fuck_ , it felt great.

More than great.

Mind-blowing.

And He Tian was all in for mind-blowing sex, without caring if he was on the giving or receiving end. That’s why he decided to take all Mo Guan Shan was giving him and enjoy the ride, throwing his hands over his head and grabbing the soft sheets between his fingers, while his throat kept on moaning Redhead’s name and gasping for air.

He Tian didn’t last much longer before it, especially because he was hard for so long, and came in thick white strings that painted all of his chest and neck, feeling blissful with the orgasm high. Mo Guan Shan followed a few minutes later, amazed on how he lasted so much in such tight heat.

After both of them had overcome their climaxes and their bodies relaxed, Redhead pulled out and laid down next to He Tian, chuckling when he realized the latter legs were shaking.

And then, the most unexpected comment left He Tian’s mouth.

“I guess I should give you Christmas presents more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it?
> 
> I had a fucking BLAST writing it. It was SO AMAZING!
> 
> See you all soon when I post more~
> 
> Byeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


End file.
